


[AMV] Just A Dream Away

by starlady



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man has a dream, and that's the start: the final frontier is still out there, just a dream away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AMV] Just A Dream Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



source: _Star Trek: The Animated Series_  
audio: They Might Be Giants, [**"There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow"**](http://tmbw.net/wiki/There%27s_A_Great_Big_Beautiful_Tomorrow)  
length: 2:01  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/just-a-dream-away/video_view)  
download: [**48MB mp4**](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/576zcte0tju2a7d/Just_a_Dream_Away.mp4) | [**.srt subtitles**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/39k1ai337g2ci82/Just_a_Dream_Away.srt)  
summary: _Man has a dream, and that's the start:_ the final frontier is still out there, just a dream away.  
  
My Wiscon Vid Party 2015 premiere.

  
  


[Just a Dream Away](https://vimeo.com/155336546) from [starlady](https://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: trek  


**Author's Note:**

> Commentary and lyrics available at [the Dreamwidth post](http://starlady.dreamwidth.org/702577.html). 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/120154393141/vid-just-a-dream-away-source-star-trek-the)


End file.
